


Flickering Lights

by LectorDominion



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Death, Eventual violence, Family, Fluff, Friendship, GOM as guardians, Group, Heavy Themes, Kagami is a Sky, Obsession, Romance, Slash, Sports, famiglia, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami didn't realize that returning to Japan could trigger a change far different from the one he had envisioned.</p><p>NOTE: Slight to drastic AU. Short Chapters. GOMxKagami. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Warnings in every chapter. Check them out before going to the story.
> 
> Warning: Unedited. No Beta. Slash. Short chapters (either the same or shorter than my usual). Slight to drastic AU. Slow and erratic update. Crossover KHR. Will be re-classified when this has more chapters.
> 
> (This actually have the highest potential of being updated faster than the others).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami returns to Japan.

**Flickering Lights**

**01:**

When Kagami set his foot in Japan, he felt free.

He was the only one there, and knew no one from his family would come for him.

It was relieving.

**. . . . .**

It wasn't that he hated the calls he got from his dad because he does like hearing from him. Kagami just didn't like the schemes his dad does occasionally when he wanted him to be nice to the rest of their family.

"Your Mama's been looking for you," his dad casually said. Kagami wanted to close his eyes at that.

"Dad…" he already knows what his dad really wanted to say. His stepmother, Vivian and him get along well. They have an Aunt-slash-Best friend relationship. It was weird for others but it was okay with them and dad so it wasn't really a bother. He also already talked to her about not wanting anyone but his dad to know where he is so she wouldn't feel as if he doesn't trust her (he trust her. He was just really sure that she wouldn't be able to keep that tidbit from her very own son so it's best not to tell her) so there's no reason for her to tell his dad that.

He heard his dad chuckle at him lightly before his voice turned serious, getting to the point directly knowing that he was already onto him.

"Just try. Your brother misses you. He also wanted to know where you are now," He felt his heart stopped beating for a minute before it resumed again, this time almost palpitating in nervousness. He scowled.

He felt trapped again.

"You promised me you won't tell anyone," he said, not quite accusingly because no matter what he is feeling, the man on the phone is still his dad, but he couldn't help it if his voice sounded defensive. He heard the other sigh heavily.

"Yes, I know. I didn't tell anyone. I won't go back on my word,"

"Sorry dad," he says contritely. He knew his dad won't. When he promises something, he always makes sure he won't break it. He just wanted to hear the reassurance again, even if he feels guilt for the heaviness he can almost hear clearly in his father.

"I don't know why you wanted to be there but I'll trust that you know what you are doing,"

"I know dad. I wanted to be here," he didn't want to tell the real reason why he left America when he has quite a good life there even with some bullies.

"Take care,"

"You too,"

**. . . . .**

Choosing a school was quite a hassle. In the end, he decided to pick the one closer to his apartment and newer than the others.

Seirin High School. He had a feeling this school would be the one where he would benefit the best.

He always heeds his feelings. It never led him astray.

**. . . . .**

He knew that to others, he looked intimidating, that he looked like he was always scowling even though that really wasn't the case. He knew that it wouldn't be good to be annoyed at the person in front of him.

He just couldn't help it. He may be used to it but it was also getting on his nerves.

He wasn't that intimidating!

"I want to join the basketball club," he repeated with emphasis, glaring at the student looking up at him with wide eyes who was clearly assigned as someone who had to look for interested students to join the club. The student didn't speak, he just gulped while continuing to look at him.

"Tsk!" he held the other's uniform and slung him on his shoulder. He ignored the yelp from the student.

"Where to?"

"T-there…" he pointed out weakly. Kagami began walking. The sooner he gets this over with, the better.

He sighed in irritation. He needed to cool down.

**. . . . .**

He didn't need to join the basketball club, he knows that. It's just that this sport had given him plenty of positive feelings, even if it was also partly the reason why his relationship with Tatsuya soured.

But he blames that both on himself and his chosen brother.

Besides, if he didn't join basketball, what would he do? He would just get bored if he didn't do it since he had no interest in other clubs

So he went and signed himself up. It's not as if he had anything else to do anyway. Even if he found that players here in Japan are weak (he wasn't being arrogant because it's true), who knows that there might be other strong opponents he could play with in official tournaments. Not to mention that the basketball club in Seirin High, despite being new, managed to be in the InterHigh Finals. Even if they lost, it was something to be proud off.

Not to mention the fact that they played in that finals without their full strength. He watched their play in a recorded video and he could say that it wasn't Seirin's fault they weren't in full strength.

It was that foul school.

He was sure he would punch the daylights out of that school's basketball team members.

**. . . . .**

Kagami didn't know why, but he felt drawn in to the ghost presence of his fellow first year team member, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Catching the eye of the other and seeing how the teal eyes of the first year stuck on him, he realized the feeling might be mutual.

**TBC.**

**(Word Count: 935)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ooops, I started another fic again. I can't resist. I've been reading GOMxKagami for a while now. It tickled my imagination, and this was created.

Btw, did you even read the note and warning above? **You must.** It's important. Go back and read it if you haven't.

How was this? **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets Kuroko.

**Flickering Lights**

**02:**

"Take off your shirts!"

Kagami was taken aback at the firm command of the girl that was supposed to be their coach, but not that much. When someone's been around with Alex that frequently, one would definitely be desensitized by such things, thus he hadn't reacted much about it. He just took off his clothes without further prompting.

Looking at the teal haired teen that had such interesting lack of smell beside him, he saw that he hadn't even taken off his clothes. He just stared at him with a deadpanned expression on his face. Kagami wondered about that.

A few minutes passed before he noticed that his coach was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, puzzled at the stare he was receiving. He shrugged his shoulder when the other didn't answer and stared at the teen beside him once again.

He was now looking at the girl without expression yet he could almost feel his expectation.

Weird.

**. . . . .**

Indeed, the interesting man was weird.

Because the teen looked completely disappointed when their coach shouted in surprise as he finally stepped in front of the apparently blind girl, along with everyone inside.

In the first place, why couldn't they see the teen anyway? He was there with his unique hair color standing out.

Maybe the teen wasn't weird. Maybe it was the rest of them that was weird.

**. . . . .**

"What is the 'Generation of Miracles' thing?"

Kuroko looked at the redhead in front of him who was still eating his mountain of burgers as if it was a natural thing to do even as he was asking him.

"A group of basketball players that dominated the middle school basketball tournament for the duration of their stay," he said calmly.

"Hmm…"

Kuroko wondered how the other had seen him even though he was certain this was the first time they had ever met. No one managed to see him with just one glance. Akashi-kun may be, but at least they had been at the same school and he had been in the basketball club long before Akashi-kun became the captain.

"You're odorless,"

"I don't smell," Kagami-kun's forehead creased before his eyes widened a little.

"Not that smell," he said with his eyes rolling. "I often know the strength of a person. They have a distinctive smell. You don't, even though you look weak compared to others,"

Because Kagami-kun sounded as if he was talking fact, the sting that usually accompany such words didn't come to him.

"I have different strength," he just said.

They didn't speak after that.

**. . . . .**

Playing basketball again, even if it wasn't that official, was thrilling.

He missed it.

Dribble, fake, jump, shot, he let it wash over him and enjoyed his moment.

The sensation he was feeling wasn't enough to not notice that the teal haired teen – Kuroko, his mind supplied – hadn't really done anything much.

He wanted to see his strength.

**. . . . .**

Well, he got to.

For a small guy who looked weak, he has tricks up his sleeves, tricks that has the potential to be dangerous.

He grinned widely in excitement.

**. . . . .**

"I am just a supporting actor, a shadow. A shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the light stand out,"

Kagami stared at Kuroko in fascination.

"As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one in Japan,"

His slack expression changed as his lips stretched into a grin.

"Nice words there," he started. "But remember Kuroko, shadows are as important as light too. Don't take your strengths lightly,"

Kagami wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but it had felt like Kuroko didn't really think much about his skills. That he is proud of it only because it got him to play basketball. It didn't sit well with him.

He's a passing specialist. His skills are amazing and unique that it left him in awe. It wasn't right with him that he felt like Kuroko was putting himself down.

The teen stared at him impassively, but his eyes widened slightly and Kagami grinned.

"If the light is brighter than anything, then the shadow would become the darkest there is,"

This type of conversation is frankly confusing and any other day, he wouldn't have understood it. But for some reason, what Kuroko is saying actually makes a lot of sense.

"We'll be the strongest there is, along with our teammates,"

Kagami grinned brightly.

**. . . . .**

Tetsuya went back to his home, dazed and his eyes just a little bit wider.

Kuroko Akina, Tetsuya's mother took one look at him and became immediately concerned.

"Tet-chan, what's wrong?" her son didn't answer her. Instead, he only gave her an absent nod as he burrowed his face onto her chest.

"Mama,"

Deeply concerned, she held her son and had him sit on the chair in their living room.

"Tet-chan, tell me what is wrong. Did something happen?" It was unlikely that they would be targeted by the people in the mafia because, as much as Zero was and still is famous, no one knew their real identity.

Zero, the neutral information broker and the Kuroko family would not ever be connected.

"Kagami-kun,"

"You're new friend?" she asked, heart calming down a little.

"He's my sky,"

Her breath was caught.

**TBC.**

**(Word count: 915)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Guys, I will be delayed in updating every one of my fics (except this one) because my device broke. I am currently using Microsoft word app in my android phone and it's taking me a long time. So sorry. Flickering Lights is easy though due to the shortness of it.

I know this isn't my usual length in my stories. I know that. Consider this a… drabble.

How is this? Review!

**P.S**

Any prompts for this story?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko found his sky. Kagami found a friend in Kuroko.

**Flickering Lights**

**03:**

Kuroko didn't see his mother's reaction, too caught up with the feeling of acceptance he could sense deep in his soul, his flame feeling content for the first time.

It was… thrilling.

To think he didn't even realize he had harmonized with Kagami-kun the first time their eyes met until he gave him that genuine grin.

"Tet-chan… are you sure?" his mom's conflicted voice jolted him out of his trance. He looked at her, seeing her eyes torn between concern and happiness that he gave a questioning look.

His mom sighed. "You said you don't ever want to harmonize with someone. I am just concerned. Did your… friend force you?"

Kuroko couldn't help the way his lips twitched in amusement at the thought. Kagami-kun, no matter how brash and reckless he appears to be, is simply too innocent of the underworld. That much he could tell at first glance.

He wasn't the son of Zero for nothing. He had known how to look at a person's body language and hidden intent at first glance ever since he was a child.

Even if he didn't want to have anything to do with the mafia world, his mom still thought it was best to teach him all the things she knew. He agrees with her sentiment. Just because their identities were secure and they didn't have any current connection with that world didn't mean danger is out of their reach.

It just meant that they weren't courting danger that close.

"He didn't. Mom, Kagami-kun is a civilian,"

"Oh my," his mother said in surprise, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"A civilian sky?"

He nodded his head. "He has quite a strong presence. I haven't seen his flames manifest yet but with how easily he pulled me in, it suggests that his flame is strong,"

His mom looked stunned before she broke into a happy smile. She suddenly held him close, her arms tightening around him.

"I am so happy for you Tet-chan! Finding a sky without any affiliation to the mafia and harmonizing quickly at that!"

At the reminder, he smiled softly.

He has a sky! And with Kagami-kun, he found his initial protest of not wanting to harmonize with anyone silenced.

**. . . . .**

"You will shout your class number, name and your goal for this year!"

Kagami stared at the female coach, not comprehending the meaning behind such a useless move. _Is this really an initiation? What's the connection of this in basketball?_

He didn't listen to what the others were saying after that. He only looked at Kuroko standing beside him.

"Hey, Kuroko," said teen looked at him with that deadpanned expression on his face. Kagami thinks it's his default expression. _Well, every people has quirks. This is probably his,_ he thought. "How are you going to shout?"

"What do you mean Kagami-kun?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "You don't look like you shout. I am pretty sure your voice won't be heard below,"

For some reason, Kuroko smiled at him. It was tiny but it was still a smile.

"Do not worry Kagami-kun, I can manage,"

He shrugged at that, deciding to trust the other's word. Anyway, something inside him was telling him it was okay. He had always listened to that gut feeling so he let it go.

Instead, he jumped towards the edge of the rooftop's sturdy fence and shouted while balancing himself, ignoring the startled shriek he heard behind him.

"Class 1-B, seat 8, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the 'Generation of Miracles' and we'll be number one in Japan!" he then dropped back to the ground behind him and walked towards his coach.

"That okay?" she nodded, looking at him like he's insane. Kagami just shrugged at her stare, finding it not important at the moment.

_Huh. For an initiation, that was easy._

**. . . . .**

"This is quite a problem, I hadn't done it yet and the rooftop has been heavily guarded ever since then. What would I do if I won't be accepted?"

"That won't happen you know," Kagami said to his friend Kuroko. "It's not your fault anyway," _And I'm pretty sure they won't pull you out just because of that._

"Still, I may not be able to help get our team to be number one. I want to take this team to be number one,"

He may not look like it, but Kagami had a feeling that Kuroko is moping. Not wanting to see the other like that, he stood up, gaining the attention of his friend.

"It's not 'want', you will be there to take us to number one," he said. Kuroko looked at him and Kagami, feeling uncomfortable at the stare – because his instinct is telling him that Kuroko, should he have a facial expression right now, would most probably be looking at him in awe – flushed a little.

"I'm going. Go home immediately Kuroko," he said.

"Take care Kagami-kun,"

Kagami turned even redder at the affection he could hear in Kuroko's voice.

**TBC.**

**(Word count: 860)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Another update, yay! And again, do not expect long chapters because this will be delivered short. This is kind-of a drabble story, although I AM contemplating making it into a story. And as for their flames... just watch out for it, or you could guess...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kagami meets.

**Flickering Lights**

**04:**

"Oooh, so this is Seirin. As expected from a new school, it looks nice," Kise Ryouta looked around the school he was visiting with a smile. It really is nice and the surrounding is very good. The aura it emitted also felt fresh. He could see why Kurokocchi decided to attend in a school like this.

It had taken him quite a long time to find where Kurokocchi had enrolled since he never told them where he would go. Actually, he just left in the middle of their third year, never saying anything to them. He had never seen him even ever since.

They might not let it known, but they, all of the Generation of Miracles member knew that Kuroko was like the glue that held all of them. His calm presence help mitigate all the tempers they throw around them. They all respected him and his strength. Since everyone went into a seeded school, he looked for those well-known ones in basketball, hoping that he would be there.

Only to find out that he went into a new school and a basketball club that only started last year.

He couldn't help but feel cheated and disappointed.

He needed to find out what in the world Kurokocchi was thinking.

**. . . . .**

Kagami could feel his blood pumping in excitement even as he concentrated on getting past all of the people who were blocking him from taking a shot. He passed Kuroko the ball, which the other immediately passed back to him. Despite not knowing Kuroko would do that, his hand shot out and cught it almost immediately, as if he knew he would do that. Shaken from the move, his blockers were stunned for a second, but it was enough to have him move pass them.

"Not yet!" the captain was the first to move and caught up with him almost immediately. Not to be deterred, he made step back and turned in full speed, not slowing down even a little before jumping and dunking in.

"So fast!"

"Nice shoot!"

Kagami didn't pay attention to whatever else the others were saying. He just wiped the sweat that trailed onto his face before jogging towards Kuroko and giving a light, friendly slap on his back. The teal-haired teen made an 'oomph!' sound and turned back to him, expression still deadpanned.

"That's quite a great move Kuroko!" he said enthusiastically. Kuroko's expression didn't change but the tenseness he could feel on the other's shoulder where his hand rested relaxed a little.

"… you caught it," he just said. Kagami blinked before his wide grin changed into a slightly sheepish one.

"Ah… I didn't expect that but I had the feeling that you're going to do that and my body just moved," he said. He then frowned at that, because it was weird how his mind and body was almost like it was in sync as he moved. It wasn't the first time. It also happened when he was in America.

But there was something different in this one. It's almost like… like it was honed even more.

Ever since he came to Japan, his outlook changed. For the better. The feeling of incompleteness that had always been there, that Tatsuya and Alex managed to fill up a little, was now manageable.

It was almost like he gained something that he didn't even know he needed.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He stared at the other questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Your… intuition seems to be sharp," he commented offhandedly. For some reason, the word slid inside his mind perfectly. He gave Kuroko a look.

"you know Kuroko…"

"Yes?"

"…have I mentioned you are weird?"

"You have Kagami-kun,"

"Oh,"

_But he is kinda right._

**. . . . .**

"Please give me Kurokocchi,"

"What?!"

Kise didn't listen to everyone's outraged question. He just continued speaking right in front of Kuroko. "Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again,"

Kagami's forehead creased at that. He may have become aggressive earlier in asking for a one-on-one, and the other might have won their little fight, but it was really no reason to be so rude.

Because he had the feeling that because he lost, Kise Ryouta thought that a member of their group shouldn't be with a school like them. The arrogance in that is getting on his nerves.

Still, he didn't say anything. He would let Kuroko decide on this one. After all, this is about him. His friend could decide for himself and whatever his decision will be, he would respect it.

Kuroko just stared blankly at the model, but Kagami had a feeling that the teal haired teen was confused. At what, he didn't know.

"I'm serious! I respect you a lot Kurokocchi! You're just wasting your talent in this place! So, how about that?"

Kagami could almost hear the hidden words Kise hadn't voiced. _You won't grow in a place like this. You'll stagnate._ He gritted his teeth but didn't act on his feelings.

"I am honored that you think about me this way but I must humbly refuse that proposal,"

Kagami grinned widely, ecstatic that his first friend in this country won't be leaving him.

"That's not like you at all!" Kise immediately protested, making his frown return with a vengeance. "Wasn't winning everything for you? Why are you here and not in a stronger school?"

"To think that someone like you could belittle another without remorse," he couldn't help but butt in. He didn't pay attention to the others who looked at his direction. He instead walked towards Kuroko. "And to disregard and stomp mercilessly on Kuroko's choice… wasn't he supposed to be your friend?" He stopped beside his friend and stared at the model, frown still on his face. "What kind of friend are you?"

**. . . . .**

Kise was taken aback by the words the redhead teen was telling him. He was also angry at what he was implying.

Kurokocchi is his friend! He respects him so much because he was the one who gave him strength, the one to help him become strong, who believed in him even when he himself didn't think he had the potential to be one with them.

"Kurokocchi is my friend! How dare you imply otherwise?!" he angrily said.

"Then why couldn't you respect his wishes?" the redhead asked him, expression still didn't change from the frown he had earlier.

Kise wanted to retort, but found his mouth unable to move, or rather, he found himself not wanting to.

His mind was giving him plenty of reasons that he thinks completely justifies his vehement rejection in the school Kurokocchi chose, but in the face of that question, he couldn't.

Because he remembered – in a moment of insight – that in the first place, he didn't have any right to push what he wanted to the other.

Especially when he still didn't know the reason why Kurokocchi, his tutor even left in the middle of their third year.

**TBC.**

**(Word Count: 1180)**

* * *

**A/N:**

So, Kuroko's flame...? I gave out clues~

**P.S.**

Prompts not yet used. Keep them coming though coz they are needed. Need fluff guys~ And I am happy you like this even though it's all so short. Your comments are making me happy!  :) Btw, I only have till 7 chapters... I'll update tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami shows his dangerous weapon. The rest are struck. Kuroko is angry in behalf of his sky.

**Flickering Lights**

**05:**

"Why did you leave Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko stared at the model, eyes intensely looking at the other to determine why in the world he was even asking such a question.

Shouldn't they know? But then again, why should they? They've been belittling their opponents ever since their abilities grew too strong for others to keep up. It was like it's natural to be like that.

The motto of Teiko 'Winning is everything' made their situation worse, along with that ridiculous rule of gaining minimum points whenever they play to avoid punishment.

But shouldn't they at least have some moral?

It's useless to think about it now though so he only gave his ex-teammate an unaffected look. "It's not important Kise-kun," _At least to all of you,_ he thought silently to himself.

"It is!" Kise-kun insisted. He didn't say anything though because what was the point? Kise gave a stubborn look before he spoke again. "If we win, I want you to tell me why, that's all," he solemnly said, though his eyes was saying he is requesting it, ignoring everyone's eyes on them.

Except perhaps for Kagami-kun. Kise-kun had been seemingly taking Kagami-kun's presence heavily in his mind ever since the redhead admonished him.

Kuroko had the feeling he knew why. He didn't contemplate it at the moment though and just considered what his ex-teammate was saying for a minute before he nodded.

"Alright,"

_It's not as if we will allow ourselves to lose._

**. . . . .**

"Are you really okay with that Kuroko?" Kagami asked his new friend in concern. What Kise was saying earlier confused him and he didn't say anything. He just waited for Kuroko's answer as usual – because he can't fight his friend's battle himself. Sometimes, one has to fight for himself.

That doesn't mean he won't be by his side.

Besides, he didn't quite know what they are talking about. He didn't know the had the feeling that what they were talking was about their time in their middle school together.

He would have asked but he didn't want to pressure his friend. Kuroko would tell when he is ready.

"Do not worry Kagami-kun. It's fine,"

"Alright,"

**. . . . .**

"Kagami-kun, your eyes seem to be worse than usual," Kuroko said. Kagami gave Kuroko a bleary glare.

"Shut up," he said with no heat. His eyes felt a little raw. It's not pleasant. "I was too fired up so I couldn't sleep," He really regretted that but he couldn't help it. Whenever he was excited or worried or feeling any overwhelming reactions, he couldn't sit still.

That's always been something Tatsuya and Alex liked to tease him about back then.

"…Are you supposed to be a grade schooler before a field trip?"

He gave Kuroko a flat look to which the brutally honest teen only stared at with his brows ever so slightly raised.

It was after a second of them staring at each other that Kise suddenly came to them with wide smile, breaking off their staring contest.

Kagami had to admit that the blonde had a nice smile. It emphasizes the charm and looks he possessed. It was no wonder really that he often saw his face in magazines.

"Hi! I'll be counting on you guys!" he chirped happily.

"Kise-kun, good afternoon," Kuroko said while politely bowing his head. Kagami though looked at the model in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" There was suddenly a loud smack that came from behind him and saw that it was only his female coach who was giving him a dark glare.

"Be polite Bakagami!" he cringed a little at the reprimand.

"Sorry, still not used with this double meaning thing you have in this country," he said smiling a little sheepishly. It's kinda hard to separate the words of polite and impolite ones when they basically say the same thing. He still hadn't gotten the hang of Japanese language. He paused though when he saw everyone looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't understand why. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"That's dangerous Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Huh?"

No one spoke at his question, all staring at him with a rather dazed expression. His forehead narrowed in confusion when he turned to look at the blonde behind him and saw him flushed red.

"What are you all on about?" he asked around him, especially at his teammates, a little annoyed since he didn't understand why they were looking at him like that. He heard a loud smack and he turned back to Kise again only to see him with both his hand on his cheeks.

"I came here to direct you to the gym as Kaijou is a large school," Kise then smoothly said, ignoring the hand prints on both the side of his cheeks.

_Is_ _he_ _bipolar?_ he asked himself but immediately shrugged that off. Not that that mattered anyway since Kise is obviously a very talented player. He had a taste of his strength after all.

He couldn't wait to play with him properly.

**. . . . .**

"We're playing… on half the court?"

Kuroko looked on in honest shock – not that it showed on his face – at the large net dividing the huge gym of Kaijou in half. The other one was properly set up for a basketball play with the rings looking like they've been beaten repeatedly and is on the verge of collapsing after a couple more beat down with the large guys while the other side was where the other players of the basketball club was already starting to train, doing warm-ups and shots.

He didn't listen to the enraged yet whispered question of his teammates as he stared at it, freezing in place when he felt the calmness that he always had in him broke just a little at the disrespect shown towards them.

He felt a rising aura beside him and he looked just to see Kagami-kun looking at the court with a mixture of impressed and annoyance along with a little sadness.

Remembering how… fired up his sky was, how he was looking forward to this game that he hadn't been able to sleep well and it showed in his red eyes made him angry at the disrespect they are showing with his sky.

His sky who had pure feelings about playing with a renowned school. It was like they were trampling on them simply because they aren't well-known than them.

If it was any other day, he'd only feel annoyed and resigned because he could sort of see why they had done this, even if he didn't approve. They are one of the Kings and they were newly formed last year. Any seeded school would underestimate them. But now, with how they are trampling all over their genuine feelings, how they made his sky give that kind of expression…

His already deadpanned face closed off completely and he could feel his flames stilled. Kagami-kun paused and turned to stare at him for a minute, eyes blinking before putting his quite large hand over his eyes.

"It's okay Kuroko, it's okay," he heard Kagami-kun mumble. But it wasn't okay. It wasn't. He didn't say that though. Instead, he nodded and steadied his breathing, willing his eyes to turn back to his usual one. He can't see his eyes of course, but with Kagami-kun's action, he realized they must have shown the rage he was currently feeling.

Kagami-kun pulled his hands away from his eyes. His teal blue eyes met concerned, warm pair of red eyes.

"Okay now?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun," he said. He wasn't okay. He was far from okay. But he didn't want to worry his sky. Kagami-kun just sighed and properly stood up again.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure they pay for their arrogance," the redhead said casually. Kuroko peered up at him and he saw how serious he was, how resolved he was at the decision to the point that his usually dormant sky flames reflected back on his red eyes, turning it into amber as he stared at him.

He smiled, the stretch of his lips unusually wider than he normally wore.

**TBC.**

**(Word Count: 1265)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Here it is again! Despite the problem of my beloved Laptop breaking down, I'm able to write this on my phone! At the moment, this story will have the most frequent update because the length for each chapter is short. Quite easy on the phone than the others that need longer words.

Anyway, what do you think? I'm starting to have Kuroko's flame be noticed slowly but surely.

There is someone (two actually) who managed to pin down Kuroko's flame accurately! (they're in ffnet though). Not saying at the moment! Not until the written reveal in this story. Guys, don't question your suggestions or answers, be firm! Have more faith in your answers! Otherwise, your guesses won't count!

**P.S.**

Prompts guys! Give me some fluffy prompts! Every single one I've received are saved along with your account name so I could give credit when it's used. Keep the prompts coming! I accept helpful prompts for the combining of KnB and KHR. I believe in you!

**P.P.S.**

Is it just me or is Kagami's genuine smiles adorable? ^.^

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise is apprehensive about Kuroko's anger and also realized - again - that women are scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts given won't start yet coz I have finished writing up till chapter 7. After that, I'll dedicate the chapter to the one who will own it.

**Flickering Lights**

**06:**

"Hm? Why are you putting your uniform on?"

Kise started when he heard his coach's voice from behind him. He finished dressing even when he heard the disapproving tone in that question before he turned back to look at his coach.

"I am part of the regular players Coach," he answered. His coach sighed.

"Kise, you won't play,"

"Eh?" he could feel some sort of ominous thunder from a little ways behind him. He could also feel the familiar trademark ice cold feel of Kurokocchi's stare on his back. It was like icy needles were digging behind his back and he sweated at the obvious anger he could feel from his previous trainer. Despite being the last to have known Kurokocchi and realize his strength in all of the Generation of Miracles, he knows more than even Aominecchi about their phantom's temper.

Kurokocchi is a mild mannered man, calm and aloof at the same time. He has infinite patience that was the key to how he managed to make them become a real team before that third year, more than Akashicchi but when his temper starts, it usually is a thing to behold.

Kise would gladly say that Kuroko with a temper is scarier than their superior captain, simply because they didn't know what to expect when Kuroko's anger is concerned whereas they could already predict how Akashicchi would react, even if he goes about it in a violent manner.

So that thing he was feeling from behind him made him tremble just a little bit. It worsened when Coach started to speak again.

"Even in our school that gathers aces from the middle schools, you're on a completely different level," he paled as the unpleasant feeling behind him worsened. Coach Takeuchi didn't seem to notice his expression though and ignored his frozen form as he continued. "It's already unfair as it is with just the regulars playing, if you play too, it won't even be a match. Your seniors won't even see this match as a light warm-up. It's overkill,"

Kise's blood drained from his face from the influx of forbidding aura from behind him. Was it just him or was Kuroko's projection stronger?

He slowly turned behind him to look and saw that everyone from Seirin was glaring at them. Their female coach's eyes were twitching evilly even as her smile turned sweeter while the rest was heatedly giving them a scathing look. Combined, all of them was scary but the one that really caught his attention was Kagami – Tetsu's apparently new light – staring at him with narrowed, angry eyes and Kurokocchi…

His teal eyes that were usually neutral was pinning him with a cold look that somehow portrayed how displeased he was.

He remembered that look. It was the one Kurokocchi gave him when he went against his order and challenged Haizaki-kun without permission before he brutally trained him all day long that even Aominecchi was sorry for.

He shuddered before squaring his tense shoulder and walking towards his former tutor who was standing way too close with Kagami. He didn't dare look at the other though because for some reason, he didn't like looking at those angry red eyes directed at him. It was irrational and he couldn't understand so he turned to the one he knew and understood.

His former teacher, even if the look was currently giving him dreaded shivers.

Kurokocchi has one thing that he instilled in himself during those times he was teaching him. Teamwork is important and to never look down on his opponents. Yes, he may have forgotten that during his third year, but with how much emotion Kurokocchi was showing at the moment, it was enough to jog those words back in his memory.

"K-kurokocchi…" he started. "I-I didn't know! It wasn't like this when I came to look for you earlier!" he protested. Any other day and he would bait them but not now, not when Kuroko looked angry enough to use one of his signature moves on him.

Kurokocchi opened his mouth, inhaled, exhaled before speaking to him.

"I understand Kise-kun. I am not angry," _Liar!_ He thought to himself, but he wasn't suicidal so he kept his mouth shut. He just nodded quickly.

"Umm… someone's going to show you to your locker rooms…" he said softly. Kurokocchi nodded before patting his shoulder for a bit, making him relax despite himself.

"Your coach is too arrogant," he heard someone said. He looked and saw that Kagami was giving their coach a heated glare. We will make sure he regrets it,"

"Umm, excuse me," they heard a sweet voice. Everyone turned to look at the Seirin coach as her voice practically echoed inside the gym. She gave their coach a sweet smile with her eyes promising painful retribution. She reminded him of their manager in Teiko that it made his eyes wide.

"I think the game would be impossible to be considered a warm-up only, because I don't think you will be able to afford holding back,"

Kise had one thing to say before playing.

Women are scary.

**TBC.**

**(Word Count: 855)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Alright, here is the next chapter.

Well, I really hated this scene. I super, duper hate this scene in canon. The coach was an arrogant asshole and Kise was such a glorified bitch that time, though I felt vindicated how Kagami and Kuroko thrashed them. Still! So I changed it. I have another chapter finished here so I will update tomorrow.

Anyway, what do you think?

And seriously, **review** if you are reading this. I know it's not much but...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise reveals something to his captain. Kagami strikes Midorima with his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I really did forgot. I thought I already updated. This is my last one at the moment coz my exam starts. Wish me luck and I hope this makes you happy. :)
> 
> DEDICATED TO: Snickering Fox (ffnet) for seducing everyone with a smile.

**Flickering Lights**

**07:**

"Line up! With a score of 100-98, Seirin Wins!"

"Thank you very much!"

Kise stared at his trainer and the guy who defeated him soundly with the other's help as they walked out of the gym, not moving from his position.

He didn't know what to feel exactly. On the other hand, he felt bitter. He was the weakest of their group, he knew that much. He only started playing basketball on his first year after all. He was weaker than Kurokocchi even when his trainer looked like he isn't much so it wasn't the first time he had ever lost to others.

But it was between them, between their group. This is the first time he had lost to an outsider. To someone who wasn't even a part of their group. But he also feels strangely elated and happy, as if a big weight that had settled inside him suddenly evaporated, leaving him feeling light.

It was the reason he had cried earlier after their loss was announced. The mixture of emotions that he couldn't handle on the spot due to its foreign nature.

"Kise," his current captain, Kasamatsu-senpai threw him a face towel. "you were having a weird expression on your face,"

"…thank you senpai," he just let it hang on his head though as he walked to the bench and sat down, acutely aware that his captain followed him.

"You seem to know that transparent guy… Kuroko was it?"

"…hai. He was my trainer back in Teiko," he said quietly, chuckling a little when he heard his captain choke.

"What?!" he looked at his senpai and gave an genuine grin at the flabbergasted expression on his face.

"Back then, Akashicchi spotted me and foisted me on Kurokocchi to train me. He was merciless on me because I looked down on him when I was assigned to him. I wanted Aominecchi to train me that time," thinking about that disastrous first meeting was shudder worthy. Kurokocchi had him shoot balls in the ring at the place where he threw the ball and forced him to catch his lethal passes when he failed. Those passes were insane for him those times. It was like a bullet was about to kill him. It was a good thing Aominecchi managed to calm Kurokocchi down.

"…that guy is your trainer?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked, he nodded.

"Yes, my personal trainer,"

"So I'm right, he really is a part of your group," he didn't say anything to that. "The Phantom?" he nodded.

"Kurokocchi was supposed to be our Vice-Captain but he didn't want to," he pouted a little at that. It would have been awesome if Kurokocchi was their official vice-captain. But then again, knowing Akashicchi, he was sure his captain still went ahead and wrote down Kurokocchi on their final sheets before their graduation. Because despite of his change, Akashicchi never considered anyone else for the position.

_I won't know though. Should I ask Akashicchi? But he might be mad at me for disturbing him…_

"Vice-?!" he nodded absently as his attention was stolen by a message from his phone. That tone was specifically picked for Midorimacchi.

" _I'm outside the backdoor of your gym,"_ the text said.

His eyes widened.

**. . . . .**

"Your sign, Gemini was supposed to have the worst luck today, but I didn't think you'd actually lose," Midorima said contemplatively, pushing his glasses further into his eyes.

"You came to watch, Midorimacchi?" the surprised question of Kise pissed him off. As if he had a choice in the matter. When Akashi asked, it's best to just get along with it. He could admit that he got curious, but not to the point that he would like to watch a match between a copycat and a phantom.

Definitely not.

He ignored the question and just gave Kise a superior look. "Well, it was an unpleasant match no matter who won anyway. Even monkeys could have done that dunk festival,"

Kise pouted at him and it should have looked ridiculous but it fitted with the blonde's looks it was ridiculous. "It doesn't matter either way Midorimacchi. As long as it goes in, it's fine!"

"That's why you are no good. Of course it would go in if you're so close. The real worth of a shot is how far it's scored from," Midorima had to say. He had always found dunking to be uncultured. "Anyway, fate already decided you'd have bad luck. It's too bad you didn't have your lucky item,"

"… my lucky item?" Midorima found it ridiculous that Kise still asks that question with a skeptical tone when it was already proven that it's accurate. He still raised his left hand to let his ex-teammate see his item anyway.

"It's a frog toy. With this, my shots never go off!" he declared quite passionately, looking at Kise seriously. The model just gave him a smile that made his tense shoulder relax for a bit. If Kise could smile that ridiculously shiny smile of his, that meant he's fine.

…Not that he is worried. He just noticed it.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi than me? He won after all,"

"That's not necessary," he said, once again pushing his glasses further into his eyes. It kept slipping for some reason. "We have no compatibility," his face twisted just a little as he continued speaking. "Besides, I cannot accept that a person of his caliber attended a no name new school like Seirin,"

"You've got really interesting teammates Kuroko," they heard a loud voice said. Both him and Kise looked at the back door of the gym and saw that it was a tall, redhead teen who spoke and was now looking at them with curious eyes.

"Hello Kise-kun, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, giving him a polite nod. He resisted the urge to fidget. He was only telling the truth. Why did he feel the need to fidget as if he had done something wrong? And did they even heard what he said?

If they did, they didn't give any reaction to it.

"Kuroko," he said cordially, ignoring how Kise immediately jumped, squealed and latched onto the phantom. He was feeling conflicted at the moment, too many thoughts running inside his mind almost every second. There was the most important one that needs to be highlighted though. He really didn't want to see Kuroko not only because of his grievances with his chosen school but also because he vividly remembered how the Generation of Miracles completely broke and shattered when he left them without a word.

He knew Kuroko was the glue that kept them together, he just didn't realize he was also _the_ backbone of the group and that without him, they splintered until they couldn't even recognize each other like before.

He was about to beat a hasty retreat when the tall redhead - who was only about two inch shorter than him – walked closer to him and promptly snatched and held his left hand as he watched his lucky item with open curiosity.

"A frog toy," the redhead mumbled as he inspected the object. He willed the immediate flush that came onto his face to go away.

"Excuse me?!" he snapped, snatching his handback and glaring at the other. He then realized how close the other's face was to him that he bit his lip to stop his involuntary yelp and took a few steps back. "Don't you know the concept of personal space?!"

"Ah, sorry. I just got intrigued. Do you always carry things like that?" Midorima frowned at the redhead, not quite sure if he should take the question seriously or not. He gave a quick nod though when a second glance at both Kuroko and Kise didn't give him any clues on how to interpret the teen's action.

They look as flabbergasted as himself.

"It's my lucky item," despite himself, he's getting a little curious because the redhead actually looked interested in his answer.

"For a horoscope?" when he nodded, the teens curious expression changed as his eyes lit up. Midorima was taken aback. "Where do you buy this things? My aunt kept bugging me to buy some lucky item for Leo," he grumbled at the last sentence.

"…I'll show you," Midorima didn't know what in Oha-Asa's fate possessed him to offer that up. It's true that the place where he buys the things he need as lucky items were pretty secluded store and that the teen would need a guide, but he had already termed the store as his own. He's possessive of the things he deemed as his, all of them are so he didn't understand why he _offered_.

_Momentary insanity perhaps?_

His mind blanked when the teen gave him an honestly genuine bright smile. That one put Kise's to shame and it's a really potent weapon. He couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"Thanks!" the redhead said,

"Midorimacchi?" Kise's disbelieving voice snapped him out of his stupor. He turned his head to the side to hide his warm face and coughed a little so they would see he was doing something other than hiding his face. "Are you… blushing?"

"Shut up!" he snapped at the model, irritation back on his face. Already a high school student yet he still lacks some tact!

"Kagami-kun, don't attack Midorima-kun," the redhead whom Kuroko called Kagami jerked his head to look at the phantom.

"What?" incredulous voice asked. "I wasn't attacking him!"

"You were. I told you that's dangerous," Kuroko just said.

"Huh?" Kagami voiced out, tone in confusion.

"Excuse me," he said hastily, running towards where he could see Takao just parked the cart he was in earlier before the traffic irritated him and left him alone in the road.

"See you soon Midorima!"

He didn't answer, instead he just walked steadily yet with speed towards the cart with his face feeling warm, ignoring the complaints of Takao and his question on why he was blushing.

One snap and his driver was already starting to pedal back.

He need to research about this Kagami fellow. He can't be caught off guard again.

**TBC.**

**(Word Count: 1700)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh. My. Freaking. God. This chapter became longer than its usual length when it wasn't my intention! 

Anyway, Midorima is so cuuute!

To **Snickering Fox** , (in ffnet) I utilize the smile charm of Kagami. This time with Midorima as the victim. I was about to skip that Midorima seeing Kise scene at first but I couldn't resist having Midorima charmed by Kagami. And yes, Kagami's aunt (stepmother really, but it's aunt than mother to him) does pester him with lucky charms and items. She worried because Kagami is alone in a place she didn't even know where. I'll post about it maybe after one or two more chapters.

Alright, any guess for Midorima's flame? Again, my reminder is to be firm!

**P.S.**

Prompts! I've started incorporating them and I will dedicate the chapter to the one who gave a wonderful idea that I will put here. Keep them coming!

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some moments of clarification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Unedited. No Beta. Slow and erratic updates. Short chapters. Crossover KnB & KHR.
> 
> DEDICATED TO: Not-Gonna-Update (ffnet) for the prompt of watching Kagami stuff himself like a hamster. Not your exact prompt but I think it's perfect to put it here.

**Flickering Lights**

**08:**

Kise hadn't wanted to tag along initially. He just wanted to talk to Kurokocchi about Seirin's apparently ace player, Kagamicchi because something has been bothering him about the redhead teen that his mentor is now obviously considering as his light. But he invited him, along with Kagamicchi for some 'celebratory feast', so he followed.

And was consequently pulled into eating the monstrosity of steak within thirty minutes.

"I can't eat this!" he said, horrified at the sight of the large steak in front of him. Yes, it looked delicious and he wouldn't have been opposed to eating said food, but it's too large to eat all within thirty minutes.

It would destroy his figure! He wouldn't be able to eat something big like this! He can't! He might be a basketball player and eating large is essential to store energy. It would be easily digested and released anyway if they're playing, but they are not! He is also a model! His income comes from selling his looks! He can't destroy that!

"Eat it!" Seirin's scary coach gave him a too sweet smile but to his eyes, it looked like she is ready to spray him some acid. How could Kurokoccchi find someone terrifying!

"S-Seriously?!" Seirin's captain asked in disbelief, making Kise look at the others who were also looking at the food with wide, terrified eyes. "We need to eat all of this? What if we can't finish it all!?"

"If you can't?" she repeated, looking at them as if they are being stupid because the answeris so obvious. "For what reason do you think you've been running everyday?" she asked with a huff. He gave all of them a disbelieving look.

"You dine and dash?" he gave them a look. "That's horrible!"

"We don't!" they shouted.

"Start eating!" Coach Aida firmly ordered, which they all followed. _I never thought I'd see a female version of Akashicchi!_ he whined inwardly. He ate a few bites and his eyes shined because it really is good. _But I can't finish this!_ He looked at the steak he has on his plate. _I'll just pay then_ , he decisively stated inside his mind.

"Sorry," Kise perked up hearing Kurokocchi's voice. He looked at him and saw how he had already delicately wiped his mouth as he carefully put his utensils aside. "I give up," Kise resisted the urge to laugh lightly seeing how little the teal haired teen ate.

Kurokocchi has always have a small intake of food so it's no wonder he won't be able to finish even half of it. Aominecchi was always the finishing Kurokocchi's food. He looked around and saw the others already looking green from trying to eat more.

His eyesight though caught the very reason of him being here. Kagamicchi was eating his steak rapidly, mouth bulging as he chewed and made appreciative noises that sounded ridiculously erotic in his ears. His cheeks burned and he wanted to look away but he can't. Kagamicchi looked like a hungry squirrel and it's so cute! Why does the sight look cute! It's normally disgusting! Aominecchi eats like that but he never once found it cute so why?!

"This is good..." he heard Kagamicchi mumble. "Can I have yours if you don't want it?" he asked Seirin's captain. Kise didn't listen to others though because quite frankly, he was caught between feeling horrified that the redhead could still eat some while at the same time fascinated watching him do it. He absentmindedly pushed his towards the other as he continued staring.

"Thanks,"

Kise's cheeks burned further. _Oh. My. God._ he thought to himself as realization sink in. He just realized that he is weird.

**. . . . .**

When he saw in his peripheral vision that Kurokocchi just went outside, he manage to shake his strange urge of staring at the still eating Kagamicchi (not that anyone could blame him when every one of team Seirin also couldn't help but look at the redhead in horrified awe) and follow the other outside.

He needed to know the reason why his mentor left them.

**. . . . .**

"Thanks for the meal!" Kagami said, content at the delicious food he ate. They're even big and plenty, enough to satisfy his appetite. Not to mention free.

"Get out and don't come back!" the owner shouted in tears. Kagami ignored them. They were the one who gave that delicious promo so it's their loss.

"Well then, let's go back!" Coach Aida shouted. He looked around him and saw someone missing.

"Wait, where is Kuroko?"

**. . . . .**

"Why did you disappear just after the final of the Middle School Tournament?"

Kuroko gave his previous student a long look before he started thinking of the reason. Well, there is a lot but he already resolved it in his mind. Although...

"I do not know," he instead said. Seeing Kise-kun's blank look ordering on confusion, he elaborated. "I began to doubt Teikou's policies because of that final. I thought... something was lacking at the time," he already know what was lacking that time but he couldn't just tell it to the model. They need to come up with it on their own without direct input from him. It would mean that they thought about it a lot and understood.

"Sports are all about winning! Is there something even more important than that?" Kise-kun asked skeptically. _This is the reason I don't want to tell directly,_ he thought. _This mindset had to change._ He resisted the urge to sigh. Teikou frankly destroyed them.

"That's what I thought before that time, that's why I say that I do not understand what was wrong," he said. He gave Kise-kun a hard stare after that made the model look alarmed. "But I hated basketball at that time,"

"Eh?"

**. . . . .**

That guy, Kagami thought as he looked for Kuroko. All of Seirin were looking for him the instant they realized he was missing, though they made him look closely since he apparently could spot Kuroko without difficulty.

Honestly,how could they say the guy was like an invisible man? That unique, apparently natural hair color is already enough to immediately notice him! Hearing the sound of dribbling ball pulled his attention from looking around the park (no, he would not be looking underneath the benches like his senpai's said. Kuroko isn't a dog dammit!). It was then that he saw that teal hair close with a blonde one that made him think of Kise immediately.

He should have known. From what he had read in between them from that first meeting (reunion for them), they have unresolved tension.

He went to them and was about to interrupt when he heard Kuroko say he had hated basketball. It shocked him to listening the rest of the words the other had to say.

**. . . . .**

"Even though I love it so much that I tried again and again with paying it even though I've been told that it wasn't for me multiple times, I hated it. The sound of bouncing balls swishing net is enough to make me burn in anger. That's why I like Kagami-kun," he stated. "It seemed he have some bad experience with it from little things I gained from him, but he never gave up and he is still serious with basketball despite it,"

 _Not to mention he is my sky,_ he added inwardly. He didn't say that though. Aside from the fact that Kise-kun would not understand what he is talking about, it would also be a violation to omerta. They might not be a part of underworld but they were once, at least his mom. It extends even when they officially retired and no one even knows about their connections with the mafia.

"He might be like that now,but he is still growing Kurokocchi, he's still evolving. There will come a time that he'd be on our level. He would separate. Do you think he won't leave you?" Kuroko looked at the model sharply,not because of the words he said but at the tone on his voice.

He sounded like he was saying it delicately. More than that, there was an unsaid word there that Kise was hesitant to voice. Like he wanted to reach out but was afraid of being left behind but was already too late because he was already being... pulled.

His eyes widened as he gave Kise a sharp look. Could it be...? The model though didn't see it as he looked far past behind him.

"I won't," came a sharp voice. Kuroko whirled around to look at the emerging Kagami who gave them a sharp yet determined look. Kuroko was stunned to see that the red eyes of the other now looked like a pure, orange fire.

"I will not ever leave my friends alone,"

Kuroko felt warm inside at his sky's declaration. He gave a small smile.

"I know,"

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Huh. I made it long again... whatever. Anyway, I updated! Hooray for coming muse! I think this is just the result of my high regarding the finished finals horror! YES!

Okay, back to this, sorry for the late update. I was really down due to this summer class. It's stressful let me tell you. So, what do you think?

**Review!**

**P.S -** Prompts are still accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets angry. Kuroko's flame is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. No Beta. Slow update. Crossover KnB & KHR.
> 
>  **Dedicated to:** ILoveRebornNarutoKProject, for the prompt of Kagami confronting the thugs instead of Kuroko. Not in detail like you asked but I really don't think they're gonna freak out since just looking at Kagami's size makes them see clearly that he'll be okay even if a fight breaks out.

**Flickering Lights**

**09:**

"Anyway! Why did you suddenly decide to kidnap Kuroko?" Kagami asked almost immediately just to dispel the... weird atmosphere after a few minutes of staring down at the two teens in front of him.

He wasn't really that irritated or even angry at Kise since he knew, even before their practice game, that the blonde would not stop trying to talk privately to Kuroko because of the tension between them. For some reason though, his statement from earlier not only made Kuroko smile at him with that rare, soft smile but Kise was also looking at him close in awe.

It's making him uncomfortable. It's just easier to... dispel the... cheesy atmosphere by acting irritable and commenting on how Kuroko was kidnapped.

It worked effectively like he knew it would.

"Isn't it alright, just for a little while?" Kise asked, snapping from his awestruck look to give him a pout. His eyes though still looked to be glinting. Kagami didn't comment on it.

"We couldn't go back because of that!" he indignantly said.

"Kurokocchi followed me though," the blonde retorted.

"You looked down Kise-kun. I can't help but follow," Kuroko said in a deadpanned voice, patting Kise on his shoulder. The blonde gave the teal haired teen a kicked look that Kagami interpreted as dog-like. He resisted the urge to snicker. "Kurokocchi is so mean!" Kise pouted.

"I am not," came Kuroko's blunt reply.

Kagami, while rolling his eyes, was about to intervene with Kise's childlike whines when he saw, at the corner of his eye, that the teens playing basketball on the court just beside them was now being bullied by thug-looking adult.

 _What's with those thugs?_ he couldn't help but ask inwardly, frowning at the way they played. He scowled at how they blatantly cheated and kicked the teens playing with them when they were called out as playing unfairly. _Scum._

He had already managed to get control on his reckless actions and impulses back in the US with Alex and Tatsuya helping him with his temper since it usually gets him in trouble, but he couldn't help it this time. There is roughness in street basketball, that's true but the way those thugs were playing is something that he couldn't condone and forgive.

It's not street basketball. It's outright cheating and never has a place in the sport.

Ignoring the two people he was talking to not just a few seconds earlier, he stomped towards the group and snatched the ball from one of the thugs before pulling the one whose feet was on one of the teen's back roughly away.

"What the-?!"

"What kind of player are you?!" he demanded, scowling angrily at them. They gaped as they looked up at him, but then their expression changed completely.

"Haa?! What the hell are you doing you bastard?" the... thug made a face at him, closing in on his face trying to intimidate him. He gave a fierce glare, bouncing the ball in his hand hard on the floor and the guy made an abrupt step back to avoid it.

"What the hell?!"

"Let's play a game," he said.

"Oh," he heard a derisive chuckle and he saw the other thug looking at him in amusement. "So there still are people like you. Alright, let's play a game."

"Kagami-kun," Kagami barely resisted the urge to curse as he heard Kuroko's voice closer to him. He really should be used to his friend appearing out of nowhere and he is. But sometimes, when his attention is focused elsewhere, he could sneak up on him. Kagami feels like Kuroko does it for amusement.

"Mind if we join in?" Kise said with a smile but his eyes was staring at him, almost like its glittering flecks of gold and violet but Kagami just figured that it might just be a trick of the light or that he might just be seeing things. The only thing he is sure of is that Kise is watching him with almost intense eyes, something within almost wanting him to react yet he couldn't understand what.

"I can take care of this," he said, looking at them both. He couldn't help worrying about them eventhough he knew that it's not necessary. They are his friends (yes, he counts Kise in it too) and he would always worry for them.

"You are being reckless Kagami-kun," Kuroko bluntly stated, eyes going dark and there it was again, eyes flashing with flecks of his blue and indigo. He shook his head lightly and blinked rapidly. Maybe he's just tired of he's seeing things...

No. He had to teach this thugs a lesson. Basketball is played for fun, not humiliation. They do not have the right to destroy the sport he loves.

"I can take care of them."

"We know," Kuroko said, looking at him intently.

"We just want to help so this would end faster," Kise chirped, flashing his signature polite, model smile at them. Kagami sighed but nodded at them. If he's stubborn, they are too.

Besides, he does want it to finish faster. They have to go back or coach would give them punishment for leaving them alone.

"OI! You wanna play or not?!"

"5 on 3 is okay right?" Kise cheerfully asked.

They just scoffed at them. It seemed that they now recovered from their shock of seeing an almost phantom teen appearing and the celebrity teenager. "That's more than okay," they said with a grin full of teeth.

Of course they lost miserably.

"Whoa! They destroyed them!" the teens Kagami helped earlier exclaimed. He lightly passed the ball to them when they were walking away from the court and gave them a grin.

"You'll get there," he said. They looked at him with wide eyes before bowing.

"Yes!"

"I've been telling you that's dangerous Kagami-kun," Kuroko said after a few seconds, voice almost sounding fond and exasperated.

"Hah?" he asked in confusion. Kuroko has been telling him that constantly without any warning and it sort of confuses the hell out of him. As far as he knew, there is nothing dangerous in what he had been doing whenever he pops in to say it.

"K-Kagamicchi!" He jerked to look at the wailing blonde model beside him and saw him crying a river of tears that Kagami was reasonably sure was fake.

Still... tears...

"Wh-what?!"

"You were so brave!" Kise wailed. Kagami cringed especially when he went ahead and hugged him. He squirmed.

"Cut it out Kise!" when the model's hug only tighetend, he gave Kuroko a look. He gave a sigh and mercifully helped him but doing that elbow thing that had Kise stumbling away and holding his stomach.

"Kurokocchi so mean!"

"Kagami-kun said to stop Kise-kun," Kuroko pointed out. He gave the model a sour look when he pouted at him.

"I wasn't being brave. They just got on my nerves. Basketball is supposed to be played for fun, not... not like that," both of them looked at him. Kise was giving him a quite complicated expression for someone who always looks so cheerful to the point of obnoxious and Kuroko was having that twitch that tells him he's thinking about things that makes him sad.

He wondered. What in the world happened to them to make them look like that when it comes to basketball? True, he doesn't know. Maybe it has something to do with their shared past. About that moniker 'Generation of Miracles' perhaps?

"Well, I better be going now Kurokocchi. I got to play with you again so I'm happy," he said with a wide smile. Kise gave him a look before he took something from his pocket and pressed it on him. He looked at it and saw that it was some sort of calling card. Only, it was scribbled on the side with what he thinks as Kise's handwriting. In it is a number that he says is his personal one and to call him.

"It's very mice to meet you Kagamicchi and I hope you call me," he says with an almost sincere smile. He then backed away from them, waved his hand and skipped away.

By the way...

"Kagamicchi?" he couldn't help saying in disbelief. The name sounded childish and cutesy that it's almost sickeningly sweet.

"Kise-kun adds that to the names of those he respected," Kuroko says. Before he could comment on it further, they heard the rest of Seirin calling them. He sighed and decided to let it go. He'll just get Kise to stop it with the -icchi if they ever meet again. "Let's go."

"Kagami-kun." The redhead stopped to look at his friend who was looking too serious.

"What?"

"You're my Sky," he stated. Kagami gave him a confused look, uncertain what it meant, especially when he felt that Kuroko just gave 'Sky' a capital letter. A sense of importance.

"Uhuh," after a couple of seconds waiting for Kuroko to continue only for him to look at him full of expectation. He sighed and just answered. "Right. I'm your sky. What does that make you in this cryptic words of weather name?"

"Your rain. Or Mist. You choose. I have them both equally." Kagami chuckled a bit at seeing that Kuroko is completely serious and decided to just humour him. He thought about it for quite a few seconds. Rain makes him feel calm while mist gives him the feeling of confusion. Both kind of fits with his friend.

"How about both?"

"Don't be greedy Kagami-kun." He gave his friend an amused look almost bordering on disbelief.

"You're really serious about this huh?" when he saw Kuroko giving him a solemn nod, he sighed once again and gave him a side=shoulder hug. "Alright, how about rain?" he said because out of the two, calmness stands out the most to him about Kuroko. His friend, whenever Kuroko is beside him, makes him feel calm. Like all his worries washes away.

"Okay," he said, his demeanour almost looking bright, his lips twitching slightly to give an impression of smile. Despite his confusion, he feels happy for his friend. Also, something inside him loosened at the smile of acknowledgement Kuroko gave him. It almost feels right.

Cryptic-euphemisms-about-weather-that-he-didn't-know-the-meaning-of aside.

"Then let's go before coach makes us run a hundred lap,"

They walked towards their team with a happy and light feeling.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, despite hiatus, I decided to post it coz this chapter is finished.

Alright, Kuroko went ahead and revealed his flames. What do you think?

 **FL Fact:** Kuroko has equal amounts of Rain and Mist flames. No primary and secondary. They are both his. It's up to Kagami to assign him what guardian he is. Kuroko is a dual-flame holder.

**Review!**

**P.S.** Prompts! Give them to me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese lunch time rush!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Short chapter. Crossover KnBxKHR. **NO PROMPT FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**Flickering Lights**

**10:**

_[All the freshmen are to gather at the second years floor during lunch break.]_

_"Go buy a sandwich and bring it back."_

**. . . . .**

"Just a sandwich? Aren't this pretty much the whole students here?!"

"It's chaos..."

Kagami only stared at the huge amount of students flowing on the canteen, desperately buying the sandwich as if they're life depended on it. No matter how long he looked, the students doesn't seem to be reducing. It's increasing!

"This is the rush hour in Japan?" he said, voice faintly horrified. He could already see his fellow aspirant basketball players trying to get in but was thrown out rather carelessly.

"It's impossible without real strength! The forwards of rugby team, the linemen of American Football team, the Sumo and Weigh-lifting... we won't be able to pass with them blocking the way!"

Hearing that, and despite feeling horrified at the insane amount of desperate students for just that sandwich he doesn't even know if it's worth it, he felt his competitiveness exploding. His eyes shined as he looked on in determination.

"Interesting. I'm going!" he exclaimed and was about to enter the fight when he felt someone holding his arm.

"Kagami-kun." he heard Kuroko say. He looked at his friend and he thrust the very sandwich they were ordered to get on him. Kagami absently took it and looked at it, dumbfounded. The rest of them looked at Kuroko in shocked surprise.

"What...?"

"It's dangerous for Kagami-kun to enter."

"Whoa!"

"How did you get it?!" some of them exclaimed as Kuroko had in his hand two sandwich, one of which he gave to Kagami.

"I just let myself go with the flow, took two, left some money and got out." They looked at him with wide eyes.

"Go with the flow?" Kagami asked in disbelief. Kuroko stared at him calmly. Despite being your rain, I can also be your mist if needed Kagami-kun."

_Here comes the weather reference..._

Kuroko looked at the rest and saw them giving him a faint look. "Is something wrong...?"

"Nothing. As expected of the phantom sixth man. He's special."

Kagami tugged Kuroko's hand and gave the sandwich to him. Kuroko looked at him, aura puzzled and his eye twitch minutely. "Give it to them. I want to buy the huge one." he gave a bright grin before plunging in to the chaos.

He was thrown out.

He went in again.

Was thrown out once again.

He wiped the sweat on his forehead. _This is tough,_ he thought to himself, grin widening at the challenge.

"Kagami-kun!" said teen blinked and reflexively turned to look at where the voice is coming from. He saw Kuroko walking to him holding a huge sandwich that he had wanted to buy, expression severe. The aura emitting around him is dark. "I told you it's dangerous." Kuroko said with empasis on his voice yet without any other inflection on his voice. It;s quite an achievement.

And it's also the first time he saw his friend looking like that. For such a small guy, he carries a lot of presence.

And seemed to be domineering.

"I'm fine," Kagami grumbled, patting himself to get his clothes a little clean from the dirt it got. The longer he did it, the darker Kuroko's aura seemed to be. And it didn't even last a five-second mark.

Kuroko held his hand, forcefully gave him the sandwich, took a clean, light blue handkerchief from his pocket and pulled him down to his face, cleaning his dirtied forehead and wiping his sweat.

"Next time, _listen_."

"Okaay. Don't be upset about it." he said, pacifying his friend. Kuroko didn't say anything and just turn his back on his after cleaning him up. He looked at the huge sandwich in his hand, at his friend and felt awkward.

After a minute of waiting for the others who still tried to buy one eventhough Kuroko offered to go, Kagami went to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He made Kuroko turn to look at him and saw him looking calmly like always, yet Kagami could feel that he is still a little upset. "I get it. You're worried. But going in isn't that dangerous Kuroko." Kuroko eye twitch for a bit and Kagami suddenly have the insight that his friend wasn't really worried about that.

It's about his own recklessness in the face of challenge.

True, If it is challenges, his adrenaline surges up and he always feel the urge to compete. It's just something he does because it is fun and the energy he expends helps him focus a lot more on mental exercises like his studies. Or he sometimes ends up in fights back in america because he needed to. He doesn't do anything dangerous without him having any reason.

"Alright. If it is dangerous..." he paused. He can't say that he won't do it because he probably won't be able to fulfill that promise. He knows himself. If something isn't right and confronting is dangerous, he would still do it especially for people he cares about. Seeing Kuroko's aura darkening again, he hurriedly continued. "... I'll tell you."

Kuroko gave him a long look before he sighed and nodded, his aura returning back to normal.

Kagami gave a sigh of relief. He felt like he avoided a crisis.

he couldn't help but wonder though. Kuroko has become a little... protective of him ever since that day on the street court with Kise. Why? Was it because he was also careless there? But he knows the odds. It wasn't dangerous. Is it about his recklessness like today?

Hmm...

**. . . . .**

"Delicious..." Kuroko said, tone clearly telling he is happy.

Kagami smiled at seeing his friend's clearly happy face, not the usual small indications, but the full expression of it, over a sandwich they bought that their senpai's said they could eat.

"Wooh?! This is the first time I see Kuroko looking so happy!"

They all ate theirs and their faces also beamed in happiness.

He ate his and moaned at the taste. Kagami thinks that just one of this won't be enough for him even if it's huge. He saw his enpai's looking at him with gaping mouths. They really should get used to it because he had always been a heavy eater.

They would see this often if they would become teammates.

**TBC.**

**Word Count: (1100)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Haha! I can't resist putting this up. Since harmony is established, I think Kuroko with a dual -flame, will get overprotective for a while...

Alright! Preliminaries in the next chapter!!

 **P.S.** Prompts guys!! Give me prompts for the next scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's failed naming. Kagami's thoughts on Kuroko's nickname for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note: ******Unedited. No Beta. Short chapter. NO PROMPT!

 

**Flickering Lights**

**11:**

A kitten.

Kagami didn't know what to say to that picture coach told them to look. He wanted to laugh as he thought it's serious but... that kitten is just too cute!

Still, he would prefer a tiger. They're fierce while still being cute.

Kuroko looked at him and it felt like he was writing down his reaction. Kagami wanted to glare but decided that it's a hassle and just looked at their coach.

"It's... cute, but..." their captain said, his cheeks having a faint red as he looked at the screen. He looked at his seniors who were also looking at the photo while nodding in disbelief. They actually said that...?

"Don't be shy Kagami-kun. I like dogs." Kuroko told him quietly, eyes strangely earnest. Kagami felt hot all over, feeling embarrassed with what his friend had said. It felt like he was encouraging him.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Sorry, the next one," coach said while face-palming. When captain Hyuuga did press for the next button, they were treated to the sight of a huge and dark-skinned figure of what is apparently a team member of the first school they would be fighting. All of them gaped in disbelief, even more so when their coach started 'introducing' the student on the picture.

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. Height 200 cm, weight 87 kg, an exchange student from Senegal."

Others started talking at once.

"200 cm? That's huge!"

"An exchange student... where is Senegal anyway?!"

Kagami frowned at them. "He's huge, yes. So?" they quieted down at that.

"What do we call this guy anyway? That name doesn't suit my tongue." captain Hyuuga said. Coach looked at Kuroko.

"Find a name to call him Kuroko." said teen blinked a couple of times before nodding firmly and did a thinking pose. Kagami looked at his friend, curious as to what he would say. He looked pretty serious. After a couple of second, he looked back at them firmly.

"Dad."

"..." Kagami looked at Kuroko in disbelief. Just... what?

"What's with that naming sense?!" Kuroko just looked serious so coach didn't say anything else. She just sighed and turned to look at them.

"So, dad..." coach started, ignoring the snickering around of the members of the club, but soon she lost her temper and started whacking them on their head. Thankfully, Kagami was spared as he was still looking at Kuroko in disbelief.

Strangely enough, his friend had a gleam of satisfaction behind that deadpan look on his face.

**. . . . .**

"You couldn't sleep again?" Izuki-senpai asked dryly upon noticing immediately the redness in his eye. Kagami did not deem that an answer. He was excited and couldn't sleep. So what? It's not as if he would allow his performance to deteriorate.

"Again?" Kuroko asked softly from beside him. He gave him an annoyed glance, though he turned red a little.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

They started warming up while waiting for the match to begin. When all of their attention was caught by the huge man on the door. The one Kuroko called Dad. He certainly is long. His height effortlessly surpassing everyone in the court. His attention was once again caught when one of the members of Shinkyou Gakuen, their opponent.

"I've heard you defeated Kaijou, is that for real?" there was a shadow of doubt in the question and Kagami couldn't fault that. Kaijou is one of the best school. Hyuuga-senpai gave a shrug as he answered.

"It was just a practice match but... yeah," he then gave a small smile. No matter that it is a practice match, they won. That is already amazing.

"They're not such a big deal as I thought then," he said while giving their entire team a mocking look.

"Kaijou?" the tall guy, Dad inserted.

"Yeah, the school with one of the Generation of Miracles I told you about."

"They lost...?" Dad asked in a broken japanese. He then gave a snort. "I've been called here to defeat the Generation of Miracles. I'm disappointed that they're weak. After all, they have a little kid in their team. Maybe they were just all kids?"

It was only then Kagami noticed the aura behind Dad. It was Kuroko, looking blankly at the back of Dad's while releasing a huge amount of doom. Kagami felt like the temperature in the room went down. He walked towards his friend.

"You ok?" he asked, ignoring his fellow teammates who were trying their hardest not to laugh out loud. They were shivering and gasping to quiet themselves bu it was obviously in vain.

Kuroko did not say anything for a moment. He just continued staring at Dad's back before he finally spoke. "To be honest... I am quite a bit irritated."

Kagami held his friend's hand and they were cool to the touch, almost like it had been dunked in a bucket of ice.

"You're cold," he commented in worry. Kuroko turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.

"That happens when I am irritated Kagami-kun,"

"Ah," he gave Kuroko's hand a squeeze. "Then, we must teach Dad and the others that kids can be quite scary when pissed," he stated, determination running through him.

The Generation of Miracles are strong he was certain. He had seen a glimpse of strength both Kuroko and Kise possessed and tasted it. What more for the rest of its members? These people did not have any right to say anything like that. They do not know and their ignorance will be their downfall.

He wanted to crush them though so he will. He hated being underestimated. Just because they have a tall player they think they have a chance? They are idiots.

"Yes, we will my Sky,"

"..." He paused for a bit, unable to say anything immediately at how smooth Kuroko said those words. It took him a bit off guard. "Kuroko, when you say things like that, it's kinda awkward," Kagami stated as he gave Kuroko a deadpanned look.

"But it is true. You are my Sky," Kagami tried his best not to turn red but he could still feel his face feeling hot. He did not say anything for a while. It's just a little awkward because the way Kuroko says that word... Sky... it felt important.

It felt special, like he was the center of Kuroko's world, like it meant something profound and earth-shattering to his friend.

It felt like he was confessing.

 _You idiot Kagami! That's just probably Kuroko's term for your friendship,_ he thought to himself before shaking his head. He could not help thinking like that though. This was the first time he had ever felt like this to a friend. It wasn't even like this with Tatsuya, and he was like a brother to him. Well, he had to get his mind straight and get used to Kuroko's weirdness. To think he had thought that he was already at that level with his friend.

As he walked towards the side of Seirin High School where their coach would choose who to send, he finally answered his friend. It just felt wrong not answering him, like he was denying something that was extremely important. It didn't make sense, though what did with all these code names. Kuroko had never even elaborated on it. He sighed before speaking.

"Alright, fine. You are also my Rain," he grumbled a bit in an attempt to hide his cheeks turning red.

The answering smile from his friend only turned up the heat he could feel on his cheeks. He really should get that reaction out of his system.

 _This is all Kuroko's fault,_ he grumbled inwardly. Strangely though, he felt himself smiling.

**TBC.**

**(Word Count: 1300)**

* * *

**A/N:**

So, this is now here. Sorry for the delay. No valid excuse though other than the fact I did not want to write anything until recently.

Anyway, I'll be following the canon play results guys. I wasn't really going to change KnB flow. This is about the relationship between Kagami and his guardians. Things will change a bit when everyone becomes his guardian. Then, KHR integration happens!

Just a clue. Everything will change when they all meet. You do know when that is in anime and manga right?

Anyway, cya next time! No prompts for this one.


End file.
